It is already known for portable communication devices, such as mobile phones or personal digital assistants, to provide the device with means enabling a user to give a personal touch to his device. For instance in the case of a mobile phone, a user can choose the ringing tone between several tones or melodies which have been pre stored in the mobile phone, eventually in association with the identity of the calling party in case this party has been stored in the phone directory of the mobile phone. More recently, it has also been proposed to display an image in association with the identity of the caller, such as but not limited to a photography of this caller. Other possibilities of mobile phone's personalization do exist, such as the choice of the image which can be displayed as screen saver, or the way for alerting a user of different events (incoming SMS, incoming E-mail, timer functionalities . . . ).
In view of this personalization, more and more data with multimedia content (music, image and video) have to be stored in a memory of the device in order to be linked to a particular event according to the user's choice.
However, the internal memory of a portable communication device is generally not large enough to store a great amount of data with multimedia content.
Some devices have already been proposed including both an internal memory and a removable memory of greater size for enabling the storage of a greater amount of data. However, problem exists when this external memory is used for storage of data for personalization purpose because the device cannot perform the personalized actions in case the removable memory is actually removed.